


Magical Mayhem

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Gang Tickling, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes to a job interview/audition and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Mayhem

Louis looked around nervously as he stepped into the arena. He was looking for a job and came across an ad for a magician's assistant. Now Louis was well aware that magician's assistants were normally women, but he was on the verge of being kicked out of his apartment and he was desperate for a job.

And here he was, at the Rambridge Arena. This arena was enormous and quite well known. Not only for its size, but the fact that it was owned by four men, the magicians Louis was going to audition for. The arena was also known for only being used for the quartets magic shows and nothing else. No sports, no concerts, just magic shows. And each show was always sold out thanks to the magicians feats of illusion and incredible tricks. The magicians themselves were quite wealthy.

Louis was shaken from his revelry when he was approached by a tall, curly haired man with green eyes. He was wearing a black suit, a dark red tie and matching gloves.

"Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Yes"

I'm Harry. Nice to meet you" he said as he shook Louis' hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Thanks for giving me a chance. I know assistants are usually female---"

"It's no problem. We don't discriminate. Everyone gets a chance. Come on, let me show you around" he said as he placed a hand on Louis' lower back to guide him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After showing him the backstage area, Harry brought Louis onto the stage. It was mostly empty, save for a long black box with latches sitting on top of a table.

"This place is amazing" Louis said in awe.

"Glad you like it."

"Where are the other magicians?"

"They'll be joining us shortly. Come over here. I want to show you something" Harry said as he walked towards the black box. 

Louis walked over.

"This is one of our many tricks that you would be participating in if we hired you. It's the sawing in half trick. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yeah, I've seen people do it lots of times."

"Well, you won't be watching. You'll be in the box while we saw you in half."

"Don't worry. It's all safe. You wouldn't be hurt. Why don't you get in. I can show you the trick."

"Um----I don't know..."

"You'll be fine. I promise. I'll show you how it works and once I'm done, we can decide if this is the right position for you."

"Okay" Louis said as Harry helped him up onto the table and inside the box. 

Harry asked Louis to lay down and proceeded to strap his wrists and ankles down onto the table.

"Are the straps really necessary?"

"Yes. Keeps the subject from moving during the trick" Harry finished as he finished with the straps and proceeded to close the top of the box Louis was encased in.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Louis asked between taking deep breaths.

"Yes, I am a professional after all" he finished as he closed the the last of the latches on the box that Louis had been enclosed in, his arms tied above him, his head, hands and feet sticking out.

Louis' eyes grew wide as Harry brought the flat, wide and, from the looks of things, very sharp blades towards his body.

"Relax. You won't feel a thing."

Harry picked up the first blade, there were three in all, and inserted it into a slot just below Louis' armpits. The next blade was inserted just above his waist and the last blade just under his knees. Despite being reassured about his safety, Louis couldn't help but wince when each blade went in. Though Harry had been right about him not feeling anything.

Harry's fellow magicians, Liam, Niall and Zayn, seemingly appeared out of nowhere and approached the box Louis was encased in. Louis watched as they walked towards him, all dressed the same as Harry. They wore identical black suits, except the ties and gloves they wore were different colors. Harry's were red, Zayn's were purple, Liam's were green and Niall's were blue. They unhooked the latches that held the table together and all four men slowly pulled Louis' body apart. 

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"A bit weird, but okay. Still can't believe this is real"

"We can prove it to you" Harry said as he nodded towards Liam, who had the box containing Louis' feet. Liam began untying Louis' trainers, removing them and his socks. 

"What are you doing? Stop that. Woah, I can feel that" Louis said in disbelief. 

"Can you feel this too?" Liam asked as he slowly stroked Louis' foot with one finger, up and down.

"Y-yes, I can f-feel that" Louis said as his toes curled. "Please s-stop"

"What's wrong? He's not hurting you is he. We're just trying to show you that what we do is real" Zayn said.

"He's not hurting me. I believe y-you I-I just want him to stop--" 

"I don't think he believes us. I think he needs a bit more convincing. What do you think lads?" Niall said.

All the men nodded in agreement as they each took a part of Louis' severed body. Niall had his head, Zayn had his torso, Harry had his thighs and Liam remained at Louis' feet, now using one finger on each hand to stroke both of Louis' soles.

"N-No. No, I b-believe you. Hehehehehe---please stop that. Hahaha-I can feel that"

"You're not ticklish are you?" Liam asked.

"Yes---hahaha---please stop it- hehehehehe-put me back together---hahahaha"

"Not just yet love. We need to test this out a bit more" Harry said. "Don't you want to be our assistant? You could make a lot of money."

"I---hahahahaha--I can't ------Hehehehehehe"

"Sure you can lad. It'll be fun" Zayn said as he pulled open the top of his part of the box, grinning as he watched Louis' torso twitch as he was tickled.

The rest of the magicians, opened the tops of their boxes as well. All four men began speaking words Louis did not understand and suddenly felt cool air against his bare skin. They had made his clothing, all his clothing, disappear. He was now completely nude, in pieces, helpless and completely at their mercy.

Liam was no longer using one finger. He had brought all his fingers into play, tickling both of Louis' trapped feet. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The other three men lowered their wiggling fingers to Louis' body. Niall at his armpits, Zayn on his torso and Harry on his thighs. 

Niall, spidering his fingers in Louis' hollows, grinned in delight as a huge smile split his face open and he gave in to the ticklish laughter. The noises and laughter he made growing louder as each man added to his torture.

Zayn was massaging Louis' ribs, up and down, rubbing the skin again the bone and curling his fingers against the fleshy part at the bottom of his ribcage.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Harry squeezed up and down Louis' thighs, marveling as they quivered and jumped under his touch.

Liam used his fingers to crawl up and down Louis' trapped feet. He said a few more words and Louis felt something, he thought it was rope, snake between each of his toes and pull them back, stretching them taut. His feet now immobile, it made it easier for Liam to explore his feet leisurely without giving Louis the freedom to flail them in an attempt to thwart Liam's tickling.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Niall, still tickling Louis' left armpit, was now tickling along his neck and dipping into his collarbones. Louis laughed and snerked as Niall's fingers danced along his skin. He watched Niall grin down at him through tear filled eyes as he laughed and laughed. 

Zayn, desiring to find a new place to tickle, had moved down the quivering torso and had begun to tickle Louis' sides. Zayn skittered his fingers, stroked and pinched his flanks. He watched in amusement as the torso shook in ticklish laughter. Despite being split up, Louis felt every ticklish stroke on each body part. It was almost like his body were still in one piece.

Harry alternated between lightly stroking along Louis' waistline and squeezing his knees. While both places got a reaction, Louis' waistline seemed to be more sensitive, if his quivering thighs and gyrating hips were anything to go by.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA"

The tormentors said a few more magic words and colorful feathers, two for each man and the colors matching their gloves and ties, appeared out of thin air. The men grabbed the feathers and lowered them to Louis flushed skin. They all grinned as Louis' laughter went up in pitch.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHRHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE"

Each man was now using the feathers to tickle in the spots their fingers had once been. Louis laughed his head off with each stroke. These were no ordinary feathers. Anyone tickled with these feathers became ten times more ticklish than they normally were and the effect was permanent.

Louis cackled as he felt the feather's kiss all over his tender ticklish body. The soft fronds were in his armpits, along his ribs, on his waist, between his thighs, on his soles and between his toes. They were driving him crazy.

"AAAHHHHHAHAHAAAAFHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn whispered a few words and each man let the feathers go, watching as they continued tickling on their own. They dusted along Louis' sensitive skin, sometimes even turning over and using the pointed end to tickle. 

They're hands free, all four men lowered their gloved hands to Louis' trapped form and resumed their tickling. With the feathers teasing Louis' ears and face, Niall returned to his armpits and began digging into the skin. Zayn's feathers tickled along Louis' ribs, while Zayn tickled his tummy. He clawed at the little pooch and squeezed repeatedly.  
Harry's feathers tickled around Louis's waistline and around his crotch, while Harry's soft gloved hands skittered between his thighs. Liam's feathers sawed back and forth between Louis' immobile toes while he scratched along the outstretched soles.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAHAHAHAA AAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHANOOOOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

On and on the tickling went without interruption. Hysterical laughter forced its way passed Louis' lips as his poor sensitive body was tickled and teased. Tears poured down his flushed face as he cackled and screamed and they still did not stop.

Harry smirked as he saw Louis' cock slowly stand at attention as the tickling went on and on. Despite his laughter filled pleas and claims of wanting to be let go, attempted pleas anyway, he was definitely enjoying all the attention from the handsome men.

Liam was the one to say a few words and each man removed each of his gloves and watched as they continued tickling on their own. 

"EEEEEFHEHEHEHEHEHEFHEFHEFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Niall's feathers continued to tease Louis' ears, face and neck. His gloved hands tickled his armpits and he used his bare hands to pinch Louis' nipples into hardness. He rolled them between his fingers and then scratched his fingernails all overs the tiny nubs.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Zayn's feathers had turned over and were now tickling between his ribs with the harder end of the feathers. His gloves deeply massaging Louis' sides and he dug into the cackling man's soft tummy. He also stuck his finger in Louis' navel and swirled it around.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry's feathers continued their torment as well. One stroked teasingly up and down Louis' throbbing cock, while the other stroked his balls and back & forth between his arse cheeks. Harry's gloves alternated between tickling his hips and squeezing his arse. Harry used his own hands to squeeze the tops of and scratch underneath Louis' knees. He also switched between squeezing and softly tickling his thighs.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam's feathers were still tickling Louis' tied toes. One was still sawing backing and forth between the toes on his left foot while the other feather used the sharper end on the sensitive skin between the toes of his right foot. Liam's pair of gloves tickled his left foot, the soft velvety texture stroking Louis' even softer sole. Liam used his bare hands to tickle the right foot, his nails biting into the smooth skin. He skittered along the helpless foot, tickling just under the toes and digging into Louis' arches. 

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Louis' hysterical laughter rang throughout the empty arena. He cackled, moaned, sputtered and snorted as he was tickled mercilessly. He felt like he was being tickling everywhere along his body at once, but thought that was impossible. He figured the prolonged tickling was playing tricks on his mind. He was certain the tickling was going drive him mad and make him pass out, but it was almost like his tormentors sensed this. They would ease up just enough to let him catch his breath, but kept him laughing. Once he was out of the danger zone, they went back at it full force. They repeated this over and over again. 

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAHAHAHAAMMMMMMHAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEEEHHHHIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA----------"

His tormentors continued on until Louis seized up, his laughter dying in his throat and he came, hot spurts of cum splattering onto the box his lower part was encased in. 

The tickling continued through his orgasm and after. 

Niall gloves and his bare hands tickled Louis' armpits as he lowered his mouth to his nipples. He sucked and tugged the tiny nubs before soothing them with his tongue.

Zayn brought his mouth down to Louis' tummy while his bare hands and the feathers tickled his ribs. He initially blew raspberries before kissing and nibbling along his little pooch. He even stuck his tongue into Louis' navel and swirled it around. 

Harry spoke a few words and the cum disappeared from the box. With the relentless tickling, it wasn't long before Louis was hard again. The gloves were still squeezing his arse. Not wanting the feathers to have all the fun, Harry directed them to tickle Louis thighs before taking his cock into his warm mouth, sucking lightly. He bobbed his head up and down as his blunt nails scratched along his groin and fondled Louis balls.

Liam's feathers used the fluffy ends to tickle Louis' ankles while his gloves tickled Louis' toes. Liam brought his mouth down to Louis' right foot, first kissing along the sole, before licking and nibbling up and down. He used his hand to tickle the other foot before switching back and forth.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

All this attention to his sensitive body sent Louis into overload. As they tickled and teased, the familiar feeling of arousal began to once again take hold. His body was racked with ticklish sensations that crawled up his spine and exploded in his brain. His stomach tightened as he gasped in silent laughter and he released into Harry's mouth.

His tormentors continued tickling him through his orgasm and Harry swallowed every drop of his seemingly never ending cum.

Each man was sweating and flushed with arousal, they're tented trousers giving them away. They each stepped away with Niall saying a few words to summon cushioned easy chairs for each of them to sit in. The feathers and gloves continued to tickle their trapped victim and each man opened their trousers, allowing their cocks to spring free. They watched in rapt attention as the normally inanimate objects tormented Louis as he laughed and screamed.

With a wave of his hand and an incantation, Harry had all of the tables that held Louis' boxed body parts move back together. With another wave of his hand, the boxes were reattached, the blades were removed and the box disappeared all together. Louis' naked form was now strapped to the table as he was continuously tickled by the gloves and feathers.

Zayn conjured four bottles of lube and each man poured some into their hand, before pumping up and down on their respective cocks. 

The gloves and feathers sensed when Louis was close to passing out and would collectively slow their tickling. Louis would attempt to use these opportunities to try to beg in between his breathless laughter, but then a glove would pinch his nipples or a feather would glide underneath his toes and his words would be interrupted by a giggle, shriek or groan. The objects would then increase their pace, forcing Louis to laugh hysterically, making it impossible to beg and plead for it all to cease.

His four tormentors watched in undisguised lust as Louis was tickled within an inch of his life. They were slowly beginning to lose control as their own arousals began to build and threatened to overwhelm them.

One of the gloves jacked Louis off as one feather tickled his balls. There were gloves in his armpits, feathers on his ribs, gloves on his tummy, feathers between his thighs, gloves on his knees and feathers & gloves on his taut soles. 

Louis' laughter had gone silent, with a few squeaks here and there. His flushed body convulsed on the table as he was tickled and tickled. The blue eyed man gasped and arched in his bonds as he came once again. He strained as his cum splattered against his chest, the glove continuing to get him off until he was totally spent. 

This incredible sight caused each man in turn to lose control, each one of them cumming ad splattering all over themselves.

The objects continued to softly tickle Louis through his orgasm before disappearing into thin air as he finished.

All five men lay their trying to catch their breath. They used their magic to clean themselves and Louis too. Louis was completely spent and quickly dozed off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Louis awoke, he was still nude and lying in a large king sized bed. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes, he was greeted by the smiling faces of his, also nude, captors. Zayn and Niall at his sides and Liam and Harry at his feet, each man running their hands along his body.

"Are you okay love?" Harry asked.

Louis flushed as the memories of the day's events flooded his mind.

"Yeah"

"You were incredible" Zayn said as he nuzzled Louis' neck.

"Amazing.....and so....sexy" Liam said as he kissed Louis toes on his left foot, causing him to giggle.

"So, will you be our assistant? We'd really like you to stay" Niall whispered in his ear.

"You'd be payed quite a bit and...you could move in with us.....if you want" Harry said as he looked at Louis with hopeful eyes.

"Well....I guess so" Louis coyly said as his face split into a huge smile.

"Oh you guess so?" Harry said, playing along. "Guess we'll have to persuade you" he finished as he lowered his fingers to Louis' right foot, while the other men followed suit all over his tender body.

Louis giggled and tried to curl in on himself, but the men were having none of it.

"Uh uh. No you don't" Zayn said right before saying an incantation. 

Ropes seemingly appeared out of nowhere and gently wrapped themselves around Louis' wrists and ankles, before pulling taut and forcing him into a spread eagle position. 

Louis giggled as the men lowered their fingers towards his body. Then he gasped in surprise, he hadn't been imagining things and had begun cackling when the gloves and feathers from earlier reappeared and also began moving toward him. 

He took one last look at each of their smiling faces, glad that he answered that ad in the paper, before squeezing his eyes shut and falling into hysterical laughter once more as the fingers, bare and gloved, as well as the feathers touch him all over.


End file.
